Es nuestro
by xFiddlesticks
Summary: Relaciones a escondidas y amores frustrados es lo que se obtiene al hacer un Tai X Sora X Yamato X Mimi.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor: **Aquí les traigo algo que desde hace un tiempo he querido hacer, un Tai X Sora X Yamato X Mimi, vaya enredo. Creo que este fic no tendrá más de tres capítulos y este es un capitulo "beta" por lo que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida (soy nuevo escribiendo sobre este tipo de temas).

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon obviamente no me pertenece.

* * *

Un hombre de cabello castaño corto, tez morena y ojos color chocolate y una mujer pelirroja con ojos color rubí y la piel levemente tostada estaban sentados frente a frente en la sala de estar de un departamento. Él estaba vestido con un traje formal de color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul grisáceo, mientras ella vestía un pantalón celeste pálido y un chaleco amarillo con mangas largas.

—Aún no me dices la razón por la que me pediste que viniese, Sora, ¿te pasó algo?— preguntó con tono de preocupación.

—No es nada— se mordió el labio inferior—, Tai, esto... lo que quiero decir...— su voz se comenzó a quebrar y dejó escapar unos leves sollozos a la vez que bajaba la vista para ocultar su rostro.

El castaño se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia ella, se agachó y posó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla para acariciarla y secar con su dedo pulgar las lágrimas de su..., ¿qué eran ellos?, ya no tenía idea de lo que eran, desde hacía mucho tiempo que ya no lo sabía. Soltó un suspiro y la miro directo a los ojos a pesar de que ella los tuviese cerrados.

—No te preocupes, lo... lo que hicimos no lo sabrá nadie...— sintió una especie de nudo en la garganta—, te quiero pedir perdón por todo, por lo de estos últimos dos años y lo que pasó cuando teníamos diecisiete. Nunca debí hacerte esto— esto último lo dijo besando la frente de la pelirroja.

Se levantó sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta cuando sintió que lo sujetaban de una manga, trató de zafarse pero cada vez que tiraba el agarre se hacía más fuerte, volteó la cabeza hacia Sora y vio como sacaba un sobre del bolso que tenia junto a ella, se reusaba a verlo a los ojos. Tuvo una extraña sensación cuando recibió el sobre, dentro de este había un papel doblado, lo sacó y comenzó a leer.

* * *

—Me tengo que ir— dijo un hombre rubio de ojos azules mientras tomaba el abrigo que colgaba en un perchero.

La mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel que esta a sus espaldas se apoyó en una de las paredes de su casa y ve como este hace girar la perilla de la puerta principal.

—Por lo menos podrías hacer el intento de acercarte a él, es tu hijo.

El rubio se detiene.

—Lo sé, pero...

—¿Pero qué, Yamato?, y no me salgas con eso de que ya tienes una familia y te sientes de maravilla dentro de ella, si eso fuese verdad no estaríamos hablando y Yoshiro nunca hubiese nacido.

Ishida da media vuelta y queda frente a ella.

—Mimi...— baja la mirada.

—¡Estoy harta de esto!— él se sobresalta y levanta la mirada—, ¿todo lo que me dijiste fueron mentiras?.

—Tú no entiendes...

—Oh, claro que entiendo— comenzó a caminar hacia él—, sólo fui la persona a la que recurrías cada vez que te sentías mal contigo mismo ó cuando te peleabas con Sora, y yo fui tan estúpida que no me di cuenta, ahora no me atrevo a ver a Sora y todo porque creí que realmente te importaba.

—No puedo hacerle a Narumi lo que hicieron mis padres con Take...— antes de que terminara su frase recibió una fuerte cachetada y la castaña comenzó a golpear su pecho mientras lloraba.

—¡¿Y qué es él?!, eres un descarado. ¡Me dijiste que estaban borrachos, habían terminado semanas antes de que pasara!— sintió las manos del rubio sobre sus hombros y dejó de golpearlo— ¿crees qué es mejor para ella todo esto?.

Ella trató de liberarse de los brazos de Yamato, pero cuando lo hizo sólo consiguió que este la atrajese más hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza, haciendo que ella apoyase su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

—Suéltame, por favor, Matt...— pidió mientras sentía como acariciaba su espalda, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él también lloraba.

Yamato casi nunca demostraba sus emociones de manera tan abierta, esto le daba el aire misterioso que la atrajo en un principio cuando eran niños, pero ella nunca se atrevió a hablarle sobre ello, luego ella se mudó a y habrían perdido todo contacto si no hubiese sido por sus aventuras en el Digimundo. Pasaron los años, él comenzó una relación con su mejor amiga y ella trato de olvidarlo sin éxito, aún recordaba el rostro de Tai después de que ella lo besara, sabía que él había estado enamorado de su pelirroja amiga, pero tenía la esperanza de que hubiese dejado eso atrás, se equivocó. Había vuelto a Japón para estudiar gastronomía, Sora y Yamato habían terminado hacia un tiempo y ella pensó que esa era su oportunidad hasta que fueron a esa maldita fiesta y ocurrió lo que ocurrió entre Yamato y Sora.

—Perdóname, Mimi.

Ella se estremeció al escuchar al rubio y correspondió su abrazo, se separó levemente de él y se perdieron en la mirada del otro, fue el ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo que los hizo salir de ello.

—¿Mami?— preguntó adormilado un niño de no más de cinco años con el cabello castaño claro y los mismos ojos azules de su padre.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo, sé que es algo rara la historia y es probable que tenga algunos errores ó se pueda enriquecer, por lo que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia agradecería enormemente su ayuda.  
**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor: **Antes que nada me gustaría dar las gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido este fic. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pensaba subirlo ayer pero tenía mucho sueño y hoy lo modifiqué un poco.

Me falto decir que Narumi significa belleza floreciente.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

—¿Y los demás?— preguntó Taichi al ver que sólo él había llegado al cumpleaños de Sora.

Sabía que Yamato no iba a estar en la ciudad porque él y su banda estaban haciendo una gira de despedida, los padres de su amiga viajaron para tener una segunda luna de miel y su vuelo de regreso se había suspendido por culpa del mal clima y Mimi había vuelto a luego de lo ocurrido en el Digimundo.

—Yolei me visitó en la mañana, pero tuvo que irse, Joe llamó para felicitarme y avisar que no podría venir e Izzy me envió un correo electrónico— respondió mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Tai no quiso preguntar por el resto de los elegidos de la "segunda generación", sabia cual era la respuesta, comparar el estado del grupo en la actualidad con el de la época en la que derrotaron a MaloMyotismon era deprimente. Desde que se vieron obligados a cerrar todas las puertas que conectaban a su mundo con el digital no habían hecho otra cosa que discutir si fue lo correcto ó no, de esta forma se dividieron y perdieron casi todo contacto con ellos. Él estaba seguro de que si no hubieran sido tan precipitados, subestimando a ese digimon y a sus sirvientes, las cosas serían distintas.

—¿Y Hikari?, pensé que vendría contigo— dijo su amiga, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Salió con tu primo, me pidió que te dijese que lamentaba no poder venir— frunció el ceño—, esos dos han estado muy juntos estos últimos meses— agregó un tanto molesto.

La pelirroja soltó una risita.

—Yuudai es un buen chico, un tanto sombrío, pero bueno al fin y al cabo.

—Si tú lo dices— se queda en silencio un momento— cierra los ojos para que te de tu regalo.

Sora le sigue el juego y siente cosquillas al sentir las manos de Tai rozando su cuello.

—Aún no los abras— le dice mientras comienza a guiarla por su casa— ahora sí.

Era una cadenilla plateada sin ningún tipo de adorno extra.

—Es muy bonita, no debiste molestarte.

—Hey, no todos los días se cumplen diecisiete, además así me tendrás que sorprender el año que viene— respondió, riéndose al final de la frase.

—No seas interesado— dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro—, creo que no va llegar nadie más, ¿quieres ver una película?.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde, sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar, viendo películas y riéndose sobre anécdotas de los días en que fueron compañeros en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Verla reír hacía que se dibujara una sonrisa boba en su rostro. No recordaba la última vez que habían hecho algo como eso, desde que sus dos amigos comenzaron a salir él había procurado darles espacio, aunque siempre sentía esa espina en su pecho al recordar esa víspera de Navidad, recordar lo que había planeado hacer ese día era lo que dolía. Nunca vio algo que le hiciese pensar en que ellos se querían, pero era ella quien había elegido y no tenía derecho a intervenir en ello. Había tenido éxito en ocultar a Sora y Yamato sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja, tenía la impresión de que Mimi sospechaba algo pero no estaba seguro.

—¿Tai, sucede algo?— preguntó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No, estoy bien— respondió

—Estas raro hoy— lo miró inquisitivamente y sonrió—, ¿será que estas pensando en una chica?— preguntó moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente.

No supo cual fue su expresión pero de seguro fue muy graciosa pues ella comenzó a reírse hasta que le salió una lagrimilla del ojo.

—N-no— respondió con la voz tan titubeante que sólo logro reforzar las ideas de su amiga.

—Ya era hora, se nos hacia extraño que no hubieses salido con alguien a estas alturas, ¿cuándo nos la presentaras?.

—¡No estoy saliendo con nadie!— replicó de manera más brusca de lo que hubiese querido.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte— dijo bajando la mirada.

Verla así no hizo otra cosa que hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

—No... sólo... olvídalo, no es para tanto— se acercó a ella, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

—Extrañaba los días como estos— dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno.

Esa frase fue la que inició todo. La abrazó con más fuerza para luego dejarla libre, ella lo miró confundida mientras que él se volvió a acercar, sintió el aliento de ella sobre su rostro. Sabía que esa era su última oportunidad para detenerse, si seguía adelante no había garantías de que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes de ese día. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, moviéndolos suavemente mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Sora con una de sus manos. Esperaba cualquier cosa excepto que ella correspondiera el beso, sintió las manos de ella acariciándole la nuca a la vez que comenzaban a sincronizar los movimientos de sus labios. Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire, estaban agitados, sus miradas se cruzaron y pudieron hablar sin necesidad de abrir la boca, no lograba comprender completamente lo que reflejaba la mirada de la pelirroja, pero esta logró eliminar las dudas del castaño. Fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa luego de recobraran el aliento, lanzándose hacia el castaño para besarlo de forma apasionada, abrió los labios para dar paso a la lengua del castaño y comenzar una lucha de caricias entre ellas. Los besos y caricias fueron aumentando en intensidad con el paso de los minutos, Tai sentía la necesidad de eliminar cualquier distancia que los separase y, casi sin darse cuenta, pasaron de estar en la sala a estar en la habitación de ella, sobre su cama. Sus ropas fueron quedando en el suelo y finalmente se entregaron lo que sólo se puede dar una vez, él fue de ella y ella fue suya.

—Te amo— le susurró a Sora, quien yacía dormida con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de este mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo, antes de dejarse llevar por el agotamiento.

* * *

La luz del sol sobre su rostro lo hizo despertarse, de inmediato notó la ausencia de la pelirroja, sonrió al recordar su mirada luego de besarla por primera vez y se sentó para ver si estaba en la habitación, no estaba allí. Se vistió sin prisa y caminó en busca de su amada, la encontró en el comedor, pero al ver su rostro su felicidad se esfumó, ella le pidió que se sentara en la silla que estaba frente a ella y él la obedeció sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Yo...— comenzó él.

—Esto fue un error— lo interrumpió cortante.

Abrió y cerró la boca, no sabía que decir, su mente estaba confundida por una tormenta de sentimientos distintos, miró el suelo, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

—Taichi...— dijo ella como si estuviera pidiéndole algo.

Dio media vuelta y la miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Nadie se enterará de esto— dijo mientras retomaba su andar hacia la salida.

Estuvo tentado en dar un portazo, pero finalmente cerró la puerta tras él con suavidad. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su hogar, simplemente se vio en su habitación con la puerta cerrada y la mirada perdida en el techo, sentía enojo, miedo, un deje de felicidad y, más que nada, tristeza, todo mezclado con recuerdos. Fue en ese momento de reflexión en el que tomó su decisión, no quería dañar a nadie, y estaba seguro que si se quedaba allí era lo único que conseguiría, por esa razón decidió postular a cuanta beca en el extranjero encontró, dejó pasar el tiempo, siempre tratando de actuar lo más normal posible, y, para su sorpresa, lo aceptaron en Alemania. _«No lo hago por mi ni por ti, lo hago por ambos»_ pensó mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión que comenzaba a elevarse.

* * *

**Agradecimientos especiales para IzzieBlake, _Leeeen y Criiiisi por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, espero que les haya gustado este._**

**_Respuestas a los reviews de personas sin cuenta:_**

**__****_Criiiisi_**: Efectivamente, Sora y Yamato tienen un hija, todo respecto a ella se verá más adelante.  


**Para los que se preguntaban a que se refería Tai con lo de "lo que pasó cuando teníamos diecisiete" pues se refería a esto. Originalmente pensaba poner algo de Mimato en este capítulo ó continuar desde donde quedó el capítulo anterior, pero al final me convenció poner este recuerdo, los detalles sobre todo este lío amoroso se irán revelando durante el resto del fic.  
**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor:** Realmente me gustó escribir este capítulo y creo que a más de alguno le gustará leerlo.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

—Se quedó dormido— dijo Yamato en voz baja.

Lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos aún le parecía un sueño.

Allí estaba su hijo, alternando la mirada entre Mimi y él.

—¿Ese señor te hizo algo?— preguntó al ver los ojos de su madre.

—No— respondió ella mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el niño— ¿qué haces despierto?, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela— agregó, tratando de desviar el tema, mientras lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a su cuarto.

El pequeño se zafó del agarre y clavó sus ojos sobre él.

—A usted ya lo he visto antes, ¿quién es usted?— preguntó mientras lo miraba.

Yamato sintió un leve estremecimiento al ver la mirada del niño, era idéntica a la de él cuando tenía once años, eso lo incomodaba.

—Yo...— no sabía que decir, una parte de él le decía que inventara una excusa para salir de allí, pero otra le pedía a gritos que dijese la verdad. Miró a Mimi y vio como ella estaba con un brazo caído, mientras tenía su otra mano apoyada sobre su pecho, cerrada en forma de puño, su mirada estaba posada sobre Yoshiro, como si estuviese debatiéndose de manera similar a él. Respiró hondo, imaginó, sin saber porque, a su mejor amigo inspirándole valor, aunque estaba seguro de que primero lo golpearía hasta cansarse por haber engañado a Sora, se puso firme y miró al niño con decisión— Soy tu padre— estaba cansado, de todo eso, de sentirse dividido y atormentado, y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que dijo esas tres simples palabras.

Se sintió sobrecogido al ver como cambiaba la expresión en el rostro de Yoshiro, su hijo desvió la mirada hacia un lado a la vez que él daba un paso hacia adelante. Lo siguiente que vio fue al pequeño abrazándole la piernas con fuerza, estaba llorando.

—Yoshiro...— dijo Mimi con un hilo de voz.

El aludido volteó a ver a su madre.

—Es papá, está aquí— dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Esas palabras hicieron que Yamato se sintiera miserable, pero a la vez lo animaban a seguir adelante. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Revolvió el cabello del niño y luego lo levantó para poder abrazarlo, podía sentir como este se iba calmando poco a poco.

Mimi se acercó a él alzando los brazos, él comprendió el mensaje, pero cuando trato de entregárselo el niño se aferró con más fuerza.

—Yoshiro— dijo ella, tratando de sonar un tanto molesta.

Finalmente su hijo se soltó e hizo ademán para que lo bajara, lo quedó mirando unos segundos mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

—¿No te irás?— preguntó el castaño.

Esa pregunta hizo que sintiera un dolor en el pecho.

—No, ahora hazle caso a tu madre y ve a dormir.

Yoshiro caminó de manera dudosa hacia la puerta desde la que había salido, parando de vez en cuando para ver hacia atrás de reojo. Yamato caminó hacia él, lo tomó de la mano y se fue con él hasta su habitación, una vez allí el niño le preguntó por qué no vivía con ellos, él le respondió que se lo explicaría luego y luego sostuvieron una breve conversación. Una vez que el sueño venció al menor, él volvió a donde Mimi se quedó, la encontró bebiendo una taza de té, se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Yamato?— preguntó, para luego sentarse en un sillón de la sala de estar y dejar la tasa sobre la mesita de centro de esta.

Esa misma pregunta se había hecho mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Mimi, una cosa era decidir hacerlo y otra muy diferente era el cómo. Se sentó en el sofá más grande para ver a Mimi de frente.

—Le diré la verdad a Sora, ella merece saber el por qué de que me quiera... divorciar— la idea seguía causándole cierta molestia, pero no tenía intenciones de echarse para atrás.

Mimi sabía que la idea de un divorcio afectaba en gran medida al rubio, lo sabía desde que comenzaron su relación, pero también conocía toda la amargura que le acarreaba el tener que estar fingiendo que era feliz viviendo con Sora. Se sentó junto a él, posó una mano sobre la del rubio y se inclinó hacia él.

—Gracias— le susurro al oído.

Yamato se movió para verla a los ojos, acarició una mejilla de la castaña con su mano libre y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla en los labios, vio como cerraba los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente a medida que el beso se volvía más apasionado, le encantaba eso. Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire.

—Debo volver al hotel, mi vuelo hacia Japón es mañana al mediodía— dijo luego de un momento de silencio.

—Quédate aquí esta noche, conmigo— dijo ella, con voz insegura, mientras se arreglaba un mechón de cabello para que quedara detrás de la oreja.

Yamato se quedó en silencio, ella nunca antes le había pedido eso y él jamás se lo había pedido, sólo habían dormido juntos en contadas ocasiones.

—Yo..., está bien.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella hundía su cabeza en el espacio que hay entre el cuello y los hombros, y él olía el perfume de su cabello. Había dado el primer paso y pretendía hacer bien las cosas en esta ocasión.

* * *

Volvió a leer los papeles, era la tercera vez que lo hacía y aún no estaba seguro haber leído bien, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sora supo que no sacaba nada con ello.

—¿Cuánto tienes?— preguntó de la forma más tranquila que pudo.

—Dos meses— respondió ella con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz.

—Pero..., Yamato se fue de misión hace ocho meses— se pasó una mano por la cabeza, para luego dejarla caer—, Sora... tú estas... .

—¡Estoy embarazada!— dijo ella en voz alta, casi gritando y con la voz quebrada.

Él dejo caer el sobre con los exámenes, no le quedaba ninguna duda respecto a ellos, y supo que la expresión de su rostro sólo logro que ella se pusiese más nerviosa, pues se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

—Es tuyo— agregó con voz titubeante.

—No es mío...— dijo de forma más brusca de la que hubiese querido.

La pelirroja comenzó a llorar, él se acercó para tratar de calmarla, ella no dejó que la tocara, pero él la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió hasta que ella lo miró a la cara. Tai no sabía si reír ó llorar, pensó que quizás debía hacer ambas.

—No es mío— dijo con voz suave mientras la acercaba a él— es nuestro.

* * *

**Agradecimientos especiales para Bertha Jovel, LaSraDarcy y Criiisi por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, espero que este haya sido de su agrado. **

**Yoshiro significa b****uen hijo.**

******Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del autor:** Gracias a todos los que han apoyado a este fic comentado, agregándolo a favoritos ó siguiéndolo, para los que esperaban saber más sobre Narumi Ishida (la hija de Yamato y Sora) espero que les guste este episodio, pues todo es narrado por ella.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Camino a casa acompañada por un grupo de amigas, todas vivimos relativamente cerca, por lo que siempre regresamos juntas a nuestros hogares. Las veo conversar animadamente e incluso formo parte de la conversación, pero mi mente está en otro lado. Desde hace algún tiempo no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuese mi familia, no es que no lo hiciese antes, pero nunca me había enfocado tanto en ello durante mis doce años de vida.

Durante este tiempo mi mente ha divagado por los recuerdos del pasado e ideas sobre el futuro, estoy segura de que si no escribiese en mi diario sobre todo esto, estaría mucho más agobiada por ello, pues al escribir puedo desahogarme y pensar con claridad.

En fin, creo que todo esto se originó gracias a la "grandiosa" relación de mis padres, no es que crea que no existen peleas ó discusiones dentro de un matrimonio, con el tiempo he llegado a considerar que son algo inevitable e incluso beneficioso en cierto modo, creo que sería aburrido estar de acuerdo en todo con otra persona, y en más de una ocasión, gracias a mis amigas, he comprobado esto.

El problema es que en mi caso esto no ocurre, ellos simplemente guardan silencio cuando estoy presente, peleando con la mirada, y sólo los he oído discutir una vez, cuando creían que estaba dormida, el resto del tiempo se la pasan actuando como si no tuviesen problemas entre ellos.

Cuando era más pequeña creía que todo ello era por mi culpa, no sé explicar el porqué de ello, pero con el pasar de los años comprendí que no era del todo cierto, pasé a creer que la principal razón radicaba en que ambos eran demasiado parecidos, pero al final llegué a la conclusión de que era una mezcla de razones y que a pesar de que ambos me quieren, ellos nunca se han querido demasiado.

Mi madre siempre ha estado presente en mi vida, todo gracias a que trabaja la mayor parte del tiempo desde nuestro hogar, diseñando toda clase de vestimentas, aunque también es dueña de una escuela de tenis, llegando a dar clases en unas cuantas ocasiones, gracias a ello he podido conocerla en mayor medida que a mi padre, él es astronauta, esto implica que pase mucho tiempo lejos de nosotras, pero esto no es la causa principal de que lo conozca menos, la real razón de ello es que casi nunca logramos llevar una conversación que dure más de diez minutos, la dificultad que tiene para decir lo que siente es la causa de ello. Todo esto no sería tan malo si no hubiese habido algo que durante mucho tiempo no supe.

Me despido de la ultima de mis amigas para seguir el resto de mi viaje en solitario, extrañamente no hay mucha gente en las calle, por lo que no encuentro nada que me distraiga de mis reflexiones.

Cuando tenía ocho años comencé a darme cuenta de que mi madre ocultaba algo debajo de una máscara de alegría y otras emociones, creo que me había dado cuenta antes pero había decidido ignorarlo de manera inconsciente, pero no pude hacerlo al encontrarla llorando dentro de la habitación en la que dibujaba sus diseños, cuando le pregunté la causa de su llanto, ella me respondió que no me preocupase y desvió el tema, luego de ello comencé a notar que algo la afectaba, de vez en cuando la escuchaba sollozar en su habitación, esto sólo ocurría cuando estábamos solas en casa. Me dolía saber que algo la afectaba y no poder hacer algo al respecto, fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que ella, al menos para ese tema, tenía la misma dificultad que mi padre.

Poco después comenzaron los silencios incómodos y las peleas de miradas entre ellos, fue en esa época en la que comencé a notar que mi madre parecía más joven que las madres de mis amigas.

Una noche tenía dificultades para dormir, no se con exactitud qué hora era, sólo sé que estaba despierta cuando los escuché, estaban hablando un poco más fuerte de lo usual, eso llamó mi atención, camine descalza hasta la puerta de su habitación, estaba cerrada por lo que no lograba entender con claridad lo que decían, apoyé mi oreja sobre la puerta para oír mejor, en más de una ocasión he deseado no haberlo hecho.

Sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho al igual que un nudo en la garganta, corrí hacia mi habitación y no recuerdo muy bien lo que hice después, no sé si llore hasta quedarme dormida ó si logre aguantar las ganas de hacerlo, sólo sé que a partir de la mañana siguiente decidí ignorar todo lo relacionado con el tema.

No es que cambiase mi manera de actuar, simplemente deje de darle importancia a las pequeñas señas de lo que averigüé, por lo demás todo siguió igual. Pasaron un par de años hasta que hubo algo que hizo que dejara de hacerme la ciega, y ese algo fue escuchar a mi madre reírse hasta que le salió una lagrimilla mientras hablaba por teléfono, luego de ello las cosas cambiaron, era como si algo hubiese disipado toda la tristeza que tenía.

Estoy en la entrada del complejo de departamentos en el que vivimos, voy a dar el primer el primer paso para subir las escaleras cuando desvío la mirada hacia el parque que esta frente a este, en ese momento decido que un helado no estaría nada mal, cruzo la calle y compro uno, me siento en una banca y en ese momento lo veo subir las escaleras.

Resulto ser que no fue algo lo que causó ese cambio en mi madre, fue alguien. El "tío" Taichi siempre me había caído bien, creo que la razón de ello radicaba en que era básicamente lo opuesto a papá, y si bien siempre había sido relativamente cercano a nosotros, poco después de que cumplí diez lo comencé a ver más a menudo.

Una tarde, cuando regresaba por el parque de hacer un trabajo en casa de un compañero de clases, vi a mi madre salir del departamento, como vivimos en el quinto piso no tuve problemas para distinguirla. No sé porque, pero decidí seguirla, Tai la esperaba en un café, se saludaron y comenzaron a hablar, los veía desde el ventanal del segundo piso de una galería comercial en la vereda opuesta. Los vi hablar por casi media hora, estaba comenzando a aburrirme cuando lo vi, él la tomó de la mano, se acerco a ella, le dijo algo al oído y luego la besó, pensé que ella lo iba a golpear, pero en vez de ello se acerco más a él.

Salí corriendo de allí directo a nuestro departamento, nunca había corrido tan rápido, cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar, pero no me preocupe de ello, lo importante era lo que había visto, pasé varias horas encerrada mientras pensaba en ello, mamá llegó una hora después de que yo lo hiciera, me preguntó cómo me había ido con el trabajo y otras cosas que no recuerdo, yo respondí luchando por no sacar a la luz lo que había visto, cuando vio que no salía para cenar tocó a mi puerta, se notaba la preocupación en su voz, fue en ese momento en el que tome la decisión, no le diría a nadie lo que vi, ni siquiera a ella.

Pasó el tiempo y no volví a espiarlos e incluso llegué a aceptarlo, sé que es raro, que este hasta cierto punto contenta porque mi madre tenga un amante, pero no es eso lo que provoca esa "felicidad", la causa de ello es verla feliz. Aunque últimamente he notado un cambio en ella, me preocupa porque no sé que es, pero creo que pronto lo sabré.

Subo las escaleras y llego hasta la puerta del departamento, el día ha sido agotador y lo único que quiero es tomar una ducha y descansar, es en ese momento cuando escucho un sollozo y, sin pensarlo, giro la perilla y abro la puerta.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, le doy las gracias a anita, Leeeen, Al Shinomori, LaSraDarcy y Criiisi por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, si alguien tiene alguna duda con el cap, la contestaré a la brevedad posible.  
**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del autor:** Me tardé pero finalmente les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Les advierto que tiene algunas escenas algo cítricas, pero no creo que deba cambiar su valoración.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— preguntó Sora, tratando de calmarse.

Ella tenía su frente apoyada en el pecho de Tai, mientras él la rodeaba con ambos brazos, acariciándole la espalda.

—Lo único que podemos hacer, di...— se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la manilla al ser girada.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente y, para cuando la puerta se abrió, Tai ya estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, Sora se dirigió a la cocina, buscó un par de tazas y comenzó a preparar té.

—¡Mamá, llegué!— dijo Narumi mientras se quitaba las zapatillas.

Taichi se giró hacia ella, tenía que buscar una excusa para estar allí, pero su mente se bloqueó al verla, en los dos años que llevaba su relación con Sora, ella era la única razón por la que había llegado a sentirse verdaderamente culpable. La joven de doce años era idéntica a Sora cuando tenía esa edad, cosa que se recalcaba gracias al uniforme estilo marinero de color verde oscuro que usaba, lo único que había heredado de su padre era su tono de piel.

—Tío Taichi— saludó ella mientras se acercaba a él.

Él se forzó a sonreír.

—Hola, Narumi, ¿cómo has estado?.

—Bien..., ¿y mi madre?.

Tai se sintió extraño ante la pregunta.

—Está en la cocina— respondió, _«ah, por cierto, vas a tener un hermanito ó hermanita»_, pensó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Ella lo miró por un instante, pero fue suficiente para que él se sintiera levemente nervioso, incluso se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que ella supiese todo sobre la relación secreta que tenía con Sora. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el portal de la cocina al escuchar el sonido que hacían un par de tazas al entrechocarse.

—Hola, hija, pensé que hoy salían más tarde de la escuela— dijo Sora mientras se acercaba con una bandeja en las manos, traía dos tazas, con sus respectivas cucharas, y una azucarera.

Al ver el rostro de Sora nadie hubiese creído que hace unos minutos había estado llorando.

—Nos dijeron que el profesor se esguinzó un tobillo hoy en la mañana, no pudieron encontrar un reemplazante. Deberías decirle a tu primo que camine con más cuidado.

Tai se rió, si bien no se llevaba mal con el primo de Sora, eso no le quitó la diversión al hecho de imaginárselo cayendo al suelo.

—Creo que deberías ir tú, Tai, después de todo es casi tu cuñado— sugirió Sora.

—Ja ja ja— dijo sarcásticamente el castaño mientras fruncía el ceño.

Esto hizo que Narumi comenzara a reír.

—Ustedes nunca cambian— dijo ella al cabo de un rato, entre risas.

En ese momento sonó el pitido de la tetera.

—Hija, ¿quieres una taza de té?— preguntó Sora al tiempo que caminaba hacia la cocina.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me voy a duchar, la escuela estuvo muy agotadora hoy.

El castaño miró el reloj y en ese momento tuvo una idea.

—Sora, debo irme, quedé de hablar con Iori en su oficina— dijo él mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Ella le lanzó una mirada reproche de la forma más disimulada que pudo, de forma similar él le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara, en parte era verdad lo que decía.

—Nos vemos— dijo ella.

—Dale saludos a Yamato de mi parte— dijo él mientras salía del departamento, deseó morderse la lengua.

* * *

El sonido de los resortes de la cama, acompañado por el de los besos y gemidos, inundaba la habitación. Mimi estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Yamato, movía sus caderas adelante y atrás, él tenía sus manos sobre las caderas de la castaña para acentuar el movimiento. Era la tercera vez que hacían el amor después de que Yoshiro se fuese a la escuela, habían llamado a Yamato para informarle que su vuelo tuvo que ser postergado para la madrugada, por lo que armaron todo un itinerario para ese día.

Mimi sintió que una de las manos del rubio subía por su espalda y la atraía hacia él, quien había separado un poco su espalda del colchón para ir a su encuentro, besándole el hombro y los senos, cuando sintió que ella lo abrazaba, acariciando los cabellos de su nuca con ambas manos, volvió a apoyar la espalda en la cama. Mimi tembló y él la abrazó con fuerza, usando una mano, mientras besaba su cuello y acaricia uno de los firmes glúteos de la castaña con la otra mano.

—¡Yamato...— la voz de Mimi estaba enronquecida—, voy a ...!— el rubio la silenció besándola apasionadamente, el largo cabello de ella cubría sus cabezas.

La sintió estrecharse y llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro. Permanecieron unidos por unos minutos, acariciándose y recuperando el aliento, hasta que él salió de ella y los cubrió con una sábana.

—Te amo— dijo Yamato después de que Mimi se acomodase a su lado, le besó la frente.

—¿Matt?— preguntó ella, titubeante.

El rubio la miró e hizo ademán de que siguiera hablando.

—Cuando te divorcies..., ¿te mudaras con nosotros?, digo, si quieres, no sé, esperar un tiempo ó...— él la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Nada me gustaría más, pero no es tan simple— hizo una pausa—, voy a hablar con Iori para que me asesore en todo esto.

—¿Vas a pedir la custodia de Narumi?— preguntó de forma insegura, al ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio, se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral hasta que el rubio volvió a hablar

—¿Eso te molestaría?.

—Sólo quería saber, perdón.

—No me has respondido, ¿te molestaría que trajese a Narumi conmigo?.

—No– respondió con voz segura—, sé que es tu hija, jamás te pediría que la abandonases.

El rubio mantuvo su expresión seria por unos segundo, luego soltó un suspiro y se relajó.

—De todas formas creo que lo mejor es que se quede con Sora, ¿sabes?, en cierta forma creo que hasta Taichi ha estado más presente en su vida que yo— miró a la castaña con decisión—.No cometeré ese error con Yoshiro, ya no más.

Ella acarició su mejilla.

—Lo sé.

Yamato se apartó de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda, en ese momento recordó algo que daba vueltas por su cabeza desde la noche anterior, se giró hacia ella.

—¿Él sabía algo sobre mi antes de lo que pasó ayer?.

—Desde hace más ó menos que me hacía preguntas, aunque últimamente lo hacía con mayor frecuencia, yo no quería mentirle, así que desviaba el tema— la expresión en su rostro reflejaba la tristeza que le causaba ello.

—¿Alguien más sabe que soy el padre?.

—Mis padres, no se lo podía ocultar a ellos, en especial a mi madre. No les gustó para nada todo esto, pero adoran a su nieto.

El rubio los comprendía, ya había vivido aquello con sus suegros, los padres de Sora no lo querían ver ni en pintura a menos que estuviese acompañado por Narumi, en esas ocasiones simplemente lo trataban con fría cortesía.

El sonido que hizo el estómago de Mimi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndolo reír, aunque le pareció aún más graciosa la mueca que hizo, entre avergonzada y molesta.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno— dijo él entre risas.

* * *

Taichi golpeaba la puerta del departamento de su hermana, era la única persona con la que podía tratar el tema.

No quiso ir donde Iori, ambos eran socios en la firma de abogados que habían creado, y le pareció que lo más correcto era no pedirle ayuda, Yamato también necesitaría un abogado. Por obvias razones Takeru quedaba descartado de la lista, a Mimi no la veía desde hace años y tanto Joe como Koushiro estaban ocupados casi todo el día. El resto de los antiguos elegidos estaba descartado de plano, y había algo que distinguía a Hikari del resto, ella sabía lo de su relación con Sora.

Volvió a insistir, a esa hora, ella ya debía haber vuelto del jardín de niños en el que trabajaba. Escuchó a alguien quejarse y luego la puerta se abrió, se sorprendió al ver quién era el que lo recibió, Yuudai Takenouchi, con su pelo negro azabache, ojos azul grisáceo y contextura delgada, estaba frente a él, al notar que apoyaba sólo un pie en el suelo, tuvo que tragarse un montón de frases que se le vinieron a la mente.

—Hola, Tai, me alegra ver que a alguien le hace gracia mi dolor, pasa— dijo el pelinegro al ver el rostro del castaño, se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar.

—Hola, ya supe lo que te pasó, necesito hablar con mi hermana— dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

—Hika salió a comprar un antiinflamatorio que me recetaron, no tarda en volver.

Los dos se dirigieron a la pequeña sala de estar del departamento, Tai se sentó en un sillón y Yuudai lo hizo en el sofá, estirando la pierna afectada. Tai carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

—Y..., ¿qué haces en el departamento de mi hermana?— preguntó, un tanto molesto, el moreno.

El aludido se rió, después de tantos años, ya se había acostumbrado a los celos del castaño.

—Después de que me esguincé el pie, ella se sintió culpable y dijo que me iba a cuidar, le insistí en que no era necesario, pero tú sabes lo testaruda que puede ser.

—Y se nota que estas triste por ello, espera, ¿por qué Hikari estaba contigo en la mañana?— frunció el ceño.

El pelinegro se puso nervioso y se levantó del sofá.

—Que descortés soy, ¿quieres algo de beber?— preguntó mientras caminaba en un sólo pie hacia la cocina.

—¡Yuudai!.

Estaba enojado, pero entonces recordó la razón por la que estaba allí y se serenó, necesitaba conservar la calma y pensar.

—¿Te pasó algo?— preguntó el pelinegro al ver la expresión en el rostro del castaño.

Se acercó con un vaso de jugo de piña en cada mano, a medio llenar para no derramar el contenido, y puso uno frente a él en la mesita de centro, para luego regresar al sofá. Tai permanecía callado.

—¿Se trata de mi prima?— preguntó Yuudai al cabo de un rato.

El aludido dirigió la vista hacia él.

—N-no, ¿por qué iba a ser algo relacionado con ella?, además, no me pasa nada— respondió con voz poco convincente.

—Claro, y Takeru siempre ha sido mi amigo, mira, se supone que no te debería decir esto, pero creo lo amerita. Hikari me dijo todo sobre esta extraña relación que tienes con Sora, así que puedes decirme lo que te ocurre, si quieres, claro— dijo mientras comenzaba a beber el jugo.

Taichi respiró hondo y se lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar.

—Sora está embarazada..., voy a ser papá— estas últimas palabras quedaron dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza, le gustaba como sonaban.

Yuudai se ahogó con el jugo y Tai tuvo que darle palmadas en la espalda.

—¿Estas— tosió— seguro?.

—Por supuesto— llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego comenzar a buscar en cada bolsillo—, ¡mierda!, deje los exámenes en su casa.

Iba a salir del departamento cuando la puerta de este se abrió.

—¿Tai, de qué exámenes hablas?— preguntó Hikari desde la entrada.

* * *

Sora intentaba trabajar en el diseño de su nueva línea de invierno, pero estaba demasiado distraída para concentrarse, inconscientemente se acarició el vientre, pero alguien golpeó su puerta.

—Mamá, ¿estás ocupada?, necesito hablar contigo— dijo Narumi desde el otro lado de esta.

—Entra— dijo sin despejar los ojos del boceto que tenía.

Mientras su hija se acercaba tuvo un mal presentimiento, por lo que levantó la mirada. Su hija estaba frente a ella y la miraba de forma extraña, tenía ambas manos atrás.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó Sora.

—¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto?— preguntó mientras lanzaba un sobre hacia la mesa.

Sora enmudeció.

* * *

**Gracias a** **Al Shinomori** **por su review del capítulo pasado. **

**Mi universidad se bajó del paro en el que estaba, por esta razón creo que no podré actualizar este fic en un tiempo.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del autor:** Por fin terminé un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Gracias a todos los que han apoyado esta historia, espero que les guste el cap.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

—Que tengas un buen viaje— dijo Mimi a manera de despedida.

Se había quedado despierta hasta esas horas para despedirse personalmente.

—Gracias, Mimi, por todo— la beso con ternura—, te llamaré cuando llegue a Japón.

—Aquí te esperaremos.

Le acarició la mejilla, se despidió y salió de la casa para tomar un taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Una vez en el avión, trató de conciliar el sueño, pero no lo lograba. Se acomodó en su asiento y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla que estaba junto a este. _«¿Cómo lo vas a hacer, Yamato?»_ se preguntaba, pero ninguna de sus ideas le parecía adecuada. Al final el cansancio ganó la batalla y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Un silencio incomodo se había adueñado del lugar, después de que Tai le diese la noticia a su hermana, ella se quedó mirándolo sin decir ni una palabra.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto?— dijo ella, rompiendo la atmósfera que se había creado.

—Nunca bromearía con algo así— respondió el castaño.

Hikari endureció su mirada.

—¡¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables?!— preguntó ella, su tono reflejaba su molestia.

Su hermano se sintió intimidado.

—Amor, cálmate— dijo Yuudai.

—No trates de ayudarlo— le lanzó una mirada que lo hizo callar—, ¿en qué estaban pensando?, Tai, esto es serio.

—Lo sé..., por eso quería hablar contigo.

La castaña suspiró resignada y hablando su mirada. Sabía que su hermano necesitaba más de sus consejos que de sus regaños, después se encargaría de ello.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?— preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. Estaba sentada frente a Tai.

—En realidad el bebé sólo a adelantado las cosas. Sora y yo habíamos estado hablando sobre la posibilidad de que ella y Yamato se divorciaran, pero no estaba segura.

—Imagino que la causa de su inseguridad es Narumi— dijo Hikari luego de meditar sobre lo que había dicho su hermano, este asintió con la cabeza.

—Me dijo que no quería que Narumi pasase por ello— frunció el ceño—, le respondí que, pasase lo que pasase, ella vería eventualmente afectada, pero no lograba decidirse. No la entiendo— hizo una pausa, como si estuviese eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras—, las quiero mucho a las dos.— _«Y había ocasiones en las que imaginaba que era mi hija»_ dijo para sí, su voz estaba llena de nostalgia, y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared—Le dije que trataríamos de conseguir su custodia ó que no tuviese mayores problemas para visitarla, pero nunca parecía convencida.

Su hermana y su novio se miraron fugazmente, él no lo notó.

—Creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella, en poco tiempo el embarazo de Sora se hará visible, y deberán estar listos para cuando eso suceda. Espera un tiempo para hablar con Narumi, si quieres, pero que no sea mucho— dijo su hermana.

—Deben estar juntos en esto— agregó Yuudai.

El pelinegro miró el reloj que había en la pared de la sala y se levantó del sillón.

—¿Llegaste en tu auto?— preguntó.

—Sí, lo deje estacionado a una cuadra de aquí— respondió el castaño.

—¿Me podrías llevar?, tengo un compromiso que atender, queda de camino al departamento de Sora.

—Claro.

—La doctora dijo que debías guardar reposo— dijo Hikari.

—Es un trámite rápido, pero es importante que sea puntual.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—No te preocupes, lo traeré de regreso sano y salvo, para que puedas "cuidarlo"— dijo Tai, comenzó a reírse al ver como las mejillas de su hermana se teñían de rojo.

Los dos salieron del departamento, Yuudai llevaba una muleta. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras se detuvieron.

—¿No tenían un elevador?— preguntó el castaño.

—Están haciéndole mantención, vamos, no va a ser complicado, pude subir, ¿no?. Sólo necesito un poco de ayuda para no caer.

Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron hasta el lugar en el que Taichi había dejado su vehículo. El lugar en el que Yuudai le indicó que se estacionara estaba a medio camino, el pelinegro entró solo a una tienda, Tai se limitó a seguirlo con la vista y se quedó pensando en lo que iba a hablar con Sora, y para cuando Yuudai regresó, ya estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir. Miró la bolsa de papel que el pelinegro tenía entre sus manos y volvió a mirar la tienda de la que había salido, ahora con más detenimiento.

—¿Esos son...?— comenzó a preguntar, pero antes de que terminara, el pelinegro sacó lo traía en la bolsa.

El castaño observó la pequeña caja y parpadeó un par de veces, antes de que hablara, Yuudai cambió su semblante relajado por uno más serio.

—Hay algo que debes saber, Tai, Sora quiso que nadie lo supiese, pero es algo que debes tener en cuenta de ahora en adelante.

El castaño lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y nerviosismo, hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera.

* * *

Sora seguía callada, no sabía que decir. La mirada de Narumi dejaba entrever un abanico de emociones.

—Yo...— empezó a decir con voz temblorosa.

—Sé sobre tu relación con Taichi— dijo ella con un atisbo de enojo en la voz—, sé que el bebé es suyo.

Sora sintió que su corazón se apretaba y que las lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos. _«Son las hormonas, Sora, trata de calmarte, tus nervios afectarán al bebé»_ se decía mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a donde estaba su hija.

—Narumi...— trató de abrazarla, pero ella la rehuyó.

Sora se quedó petrificada al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hija.

—¿Qué, lo vas a negar?.

—Déjame explicártelo, yo...— comenzó a decir, pero su hija la interrumpió.

—Estabas aburrida de sentirte sola— su voz parecía destilar ácido—, por eso comenzaste a tirarte a Ta...— una fuerte cachetada la hizo callar.

Sora se quedó mirando la mano con la que había golpeado a su hija, cerró los ojos, había comenzado a temblar. Abrió los ojos y centró su mirada en Narumi. Esta había llevado una mano a su mejilla, seguía parada frente a ella con una postura firme, y su mirada estaba llena de algo que la inquietaba.

—Lo siento... Narumi... — dijo Sora con voz quebrada—. Yo... lo amo— agregó.

Esas palabras eran las que más le costaba decir. Habían pasado años desde lo ocurrido con Tai en su cumpleaños, cuando volvieron a encontrarse. Él se había ido a estudiar al extranjero bajo la excusa de querer conocer otros lugares, pero ella sabía que no era verdad y en esa época agradeció el gesto del castaño, pues su relación con Yamato se estaba hundiendo y ella se esforzaba por sacarla a flote, no era capaz de contarle al rubio lo sucedido y la presencia del castaño no hacía más que agudizar sus sentimientos de culpa. Verlo nuevamente en Japón la alegró.

Por un momento había pensado que la odiaría, pero cuando se encontraron y lo vio sonreír supo que no era así. Él actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos y eso, sin saber por qué, le molestaba. Cada vez que ella intentaba hablar con él sobre ello desviaba el tema de la conversación, por lo demás, no hubo mayores cambios.

Su matrimonio con Yamato iba de mal en peor, su único consuelo era ver feliz a su hija, pero casi diez años de ello le estaban pasando factura, llorar en las noches en que sólo estaba Narumi y ella ya no servían para desahogarse, de igual forma que había dejado de serlo su trabajo, había dejado el alcohol después de lo de Narumi y cada vez sentía que hundía más en un pozo de angustias. Una tarde Tai apareció de improviso, Narumi estaba en la escuela y ella se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos, él la invitó a ver una película, y por un par de horas se sintió libre de todo ese pesar que la acompañaba a todas partes. Cuando él se estaba despidiendo decidió que debía hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido años atrás.

Ese día, luego de volver a sentir el roce de sus labios, el aroma de su camisa y sus manos en su cintura, supo que no había sido la soledad, la lujuria ó un momento de confusión lo que había hecho que se entregara a él, era amor, el amor que ella había sentido por él cuando era una niña, el que quiso olvidar después de cansarse de esperar a que él se diese cuenta, el mismo que rechazó después de lo ocurrido en su cumpleaños, era ese amor el que se volvía a hacer presente en la vida de ambos.

—Lo sé— dijo Narumi, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Su tono de voz, a pesar de seguir siendo duro y estar cargado de enojo, había cambiado—. ¿Por qué se casaron?— su voz ahora sonaba insegura— ¿¡por qué me tuvieron si no se quieren!?.

La pregunta tomó a Sora por sorpresa, pero también le permitió entender la actitud de su hija. _«¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?, ¿cómo lo averiguaste?, a no ser que... ¡oh!, Narumi, mi niña, nos oíste, ¿todo este tiempo te lo has guardado?»_ pensó mientras veía cambiar la expresión en el rostro de su hija, una mezcla de expectación y miedo iba quitándole terreno al enojo. _«¿De verdad quieres saberlo?» _se preguntó, ella no estaba segura de poder decírselo.

No le gustaba recordarlo, lo único que podía recordar de la fiesta eran imágenes sueltas, había bebido de más, Yamato también. Habían terminado su noviazgo unas semanas antes, pero lo habían hecho de buena manera, ambos sentían que su relación no daba para más. Lo único que podía recordar era que le había dicho algo, después todo se volvía confuso, se despertó al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la sensación de que el mundo daba vueltas, se levantó rápidamente y, sin saber aún donde estaba, corrió en busca de un baño, sólo después de devolver lo que había ingerido el día anterior se dio cuenta de cómo estaba y del leve ardor que tenía en la entrepierna.

Narumi, luego de escuchar a su madre, caminó hacia atrás hasta que sintió la muralla tras su espalda y se sentó en el piso, su rostro reflejaba su abatimiento, por unos instantes mantuvo la vista fija en Sora, siempre con el ceño fruncido, pero no fue capaz de permanecer así, bajó la vista y se quedó en silencio, tratando de ocultar sus ojos. Sora comenzó a caminar hacia ella, cuando escuchó el primer sollozo fue como si frente a ella no estuviese la Narumi de doce años, la chica que nunca lloraba ni le gritaba a la gente, en su lugar le pareció ver a la Narumi de ocho, apuró el paso y se sentó junto a ella.

—¡Déjame!— dijo Narumi con la voz quebrada cuando sintió que Sora trataba de rodearla con sus brazos.

La pelirroja menor forcejeó débilmente mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas, pero fracasó en ambas.

—No lo reprimas, déjalo salir— dijo Sora mientras abraza a su hija.

Puso una mano sobre la espalda de Narumi, con la otra sujetó su cabeza e hizo que la apoyase en su hombro comenzó a consolarla, su hija la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. Sora se sintió como si se hubiese quitando una espina que tenía clavada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Bien,** **debo decir que este capítulo me costó más de lo que esperaba y que forma parte de una especie de transición en el fic, no diré cuando creo que volveré a actualizar porque casi nunca se logra hacerlo cuando uno lo espera.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del autor:** Bien, casi un mes sin actualizar y creo que no volveré a hacerlo durante un tiempo (hay que tener prioridades), por lo que les traigo un capítulo más extenso que lo usual. Siento que le falta un _no sé qué_, pero ya lo tenía terminado y no se me ocurrió qué más agregarle, si notan algún error ó tienen alguna consulta, díganmelo en los comentarios ó mándenme un PM.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece, sólo mis OCs.

* * *

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aún faltaban cerca de dos horas para que tocasen tierra y la perspectiva de volver a dormir era muy atrayente. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, pero no podía recordarlo con exactitud. Trató de pensar en lo que tenía por delante, pero su mente lo traicionó, obligándolo a repasar toda su historia con Mimi y Sora.

Salvo el hecho de ser padre a los diecinueve y estar casado, sus planes para el futuro seguían siendo los mismos. Tras varios años de estudio, finalmente había logrado ingresar a la NASA, sentía que todos sus esfuerzos valieron la pena. No sabía explicar la razón por la cual eligió esa carrera, pero, ahora que se encontraba frente a las instalaciones, sabía que no se había equivocado.

Sora y Narumi se habían quedado en Japón. Su hija tenía casi siete años, y si bien los tres vivían juntos en un departamento que alquilaban, apenas si tenía tiempo para estar con ella, esto era lo que más le molestaba. Su relación con Sora no era mala, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente buena como para que se dijese que eran un matrimonio feliz, aunque guardaban discreción suficiente para que nadie lo notase.

Luego de que se hubiesen acostado tras esa fiesta, Sora y él casi no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, cuando habían terminado su noviazgo no tuvieron problemas para seguir siendo amigos, pero con esto no sabía cómo lidiar, y para dificultar las cosas, Sora no hacía más que poner excusas cada vez que intentaba hablarle.

Tai seguía en Alemania y era muy difícil contactarle, por lo que al único a quien pudo relatarle lo ocurrido fue su hermano. Takeru le dio todo el apoyo que necesitó y lo exhortó a que hablara con Sora, finalmente logró hacerlo, pero también supo que lo ocurrido esa noche tuvo consecuencias mayores.

Lo más difícil comenzó tras sobrevivir a la furia de los padres de la pelirroja y los de él, pues se le hizo imposible estar presente durante la mayor parte de la gestación de su hija, la Universidad en la que estudiaba estaba prácticamente al otro lado de Japón y era la única que impartía la carrera, pero al menos pudo estar presente durante el parto.

Su relación con la pelirroja era lo que realmente le causaba malestar, habían intentado reavivar lo que habían tenido, pero nada funcionaba. Sabía que ella le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido a pesar de que cada vez que tocaban el tema ella lo negaba, no la culpaba, si él estuviese en la posición de Sora, haría lo mismo, y ese era el problema, eran demasiado parecidos, por lo que sería muy difícil que se dijesen todo lo que sentían. De esta forma pasaron los siguientes años, él viajando de un lugar a otro, ganando la experiencia necesaria para presentar su postulación, y ella trabajando desde su hogar, siempre escondiendo sus conflictos cuando estaban juntos.

Cuando le llegó la notificación en la que se le informaba que había sido aceptado, pensó que tal vez las cosas mejorarían, y en cierta forma así fue, pero ahora estar en Japón, por periodos de tiempo más ó menos largos, se le había complicado en gran medida. Fue durante esa época en la que volvió a ver a Mimi.

Nunca había sido muy cercano a la castaña, cuando eran niños llegó a pensar que era un tanto molesta, después ella se fue a y perdieron casi todo contacto hasta los hechos ocurridos durante el 2002, luego de los cuales tuvieron un trato más cercano. Unos años después, ella regresó a Japón para terminar sus estudios, por lo que la veía más a menudo, pero poco después de que naciera Narumi, regresó a y no supo gran cosa sobre ella.

Florida estaba pasando por una ola de calor que llevaba sofocando a la ciudad por casi dos semanas, él había estado en busca de algún lugar en el que comprar un refresco, pero en todas las tiendas no había ni siquiera una bolsa de hielo, en los días anteriores se habían acabado y ese día habían comenzado a hacer las reparaciones al sistema de tuberías en el hotel donde se hospedaba, cortando el suministro de agua. Caminaba de regreso, estaba un tanto molesto, dobló en una esquina y chocó de frente con alguien, sintió que algo le mojaba el rostro y el olor dulce del jugo de frutas llegó a su nariz.

—¡Hey!, ten más cuidado— dijo él con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Disculpe... ¿Yamato?— preguntó una voz femenina que se le hizo familiar.

Abrió los ojos y frete a él se encontraba una mujer un poco más baja que él, sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello castaño claro llegaba hasta su cintura, usaba un vestido de color amarillo pálido que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y un sombrero de playa color arena, llevaba un bolso en su hombro izquierdo y un vaso de cartón en su mano derecha.

—¿Mimi?— preguntó mientras se secaba el rostro con el antebrazo.

Ella le invitó a una nueva fuente de sodas que se había instalado cerca de la playa a manera de compensación, era la copropietaria, él aceptó y se pasaron la tarde hablando sobre sus vidas. Desde ese día comenzaron a verse de vez en cuando, su amistad fue creciendo y, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaban hablando de temas más profundos que simplemente lo que habían hecho durante la semana, pudo hablar sobre sus problemas y escuchar los de la castaña, reírse con sus anécdotas y discutir cuando tenían opiniones diferentes.

Casi medio año después de su primer encuentro se sorprendió pensando en la castaña, no como amiga, sino como algo más, esto vino acompañado de la percepción de pequeños detalles que antes había ignorado en ella, como la forma en la que se arreglaba el cabello y cosas de esa índole, y al final hasta comenzó a soñar con ella. Bastaba con recordar escenas sueltas de esos sueños para que el rostro se le tiñera de rojo. Trató de dejar esos pensamientos de lado, sin embargo, cuanto más se esforzaba en ello más recurrentes se le hacían, intentó convencerse de que no era más que una calentura causada por estar tanto tiempo lejos de casa, pero esto lo hizo cuestionarse si de verdad era esa la causa de ello.

Se mantuvo lo más alejado que pudo de la castaña sin que pareciese algo brusco ó sospechoso. Finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de regresar a Japón, podría estar cerca de tres meses allá, aprovechó ese tiempo para pensar sobre lo que estaba sintiendo, tomó la decisión de ir alejándose de la castaña de forma paulatina, porque tenía claro que de otra forma terminaría hiriéndola.

Tenía todo preparado para su viaje de regreso a , incluso había repasado todo lo que iba a hacer, pero en la víspera de su viaje tuvo la única discusión real que hubiese tenido con Sora en todo ese tiempo, esto lo dejo tan alterado que olvido todo lo que tenía planeado, llegando incluso a buscar apoyo en ella, el problema fue que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones cuando se encontraron. No pudieron conseguirle una habitación en el hotel de siempre debido a un error computacional, por lo que le alquilaron un departamento que quedaba justamente en el complejo donde vivía Mimi. Ignoró todas las llamadas que no proviniesen de su trabajo y pasó ese fin de semana bebiendo, la pelea con la pelirroja lo había dejado pero de lo que quisiese reconocer y no se encontraba con ánimos de recorrer la ciudad.

Era la mañana del Domingo cuando sintió que tocaban a su puerta, se puso de pie y con pasos tambaleantes la abrió. Frente a él estaba Mimi, quien le miraba de forma preocupada.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó él con voz ronca.

La castaña arrugó la nariz al sentir el aliento del rubio y le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—Me dijiste que volvías esta semana, me pediste que te hiciese unos pastelillos, ¿recuerdas?. No contestabas el teléfono y cuando te los fui a dejar al hotel me dijeron que estabas viviendo allí, tuve que averiguar dónde estabas— respondió ella.

—¿Y mis pastelillos?— preguntó mientras apoyaba un hombro en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado bebiendo?, apestas a alcohol— dirigió su vista hacia el desorden de la sala de estar—. Yamato, tienes todo un chiquero allí dentro.

Él sonrió de medio lado, le causaba gracia el tono de la castaña, parecía como si estuviese regañando a un niño. Su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar la razón por la que lo había hecho.

—No me había dado cuenta— respondió con sarcasmo, al tiempo que ella hacía ademán de querer entrar. Le dejó la vía libre.

Ella miró todo a su alrededor y luego se dirigió a él.

—¿Discutiste con Sora?—preguntó ella.

No sabía por qué la pregunta logró irritarle, la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?— respondió con voz áspera mientras cerraba la puerta.

Si Mimi se sintió intimidada lo disimuló muy bien, puso sus brazos en jarra y lo miró con dureza por unos segundos, tras los cuales su mirada se ablandó.

—¿Qué te ocurre?, Yamato, no deberías...

—Beber de más, es dañino para la salud— completó él mientras se tumbaba en el piso, apoyando su espalda en la pared que tenía detrás—. ¿Y qué?.

—Me estas preocupando.

—Vamos, Mimi, se que en el fondo no le importo mucho a nadie...

—No digas eso, no es verdad.

Él la miro por unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada.

—¿Cómo podría importarle a alguien, si lo único que hago es arruinarle la vida a los demás?. Todos lo han pensado alguna vez, y están en lo cierto.

Vio que ella caminaba hacia él, se ponía en cuclillas y le obligaba a verla.

—A mi me importas— fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del departamento.

No recordaba haber caminado hacia el baño, lo siguiente que supo era que estaba bajo la ducha, el agua fría caía en sobre su cabeza y le ayudaba a despejar su mente.

Esperó unos días antes de hablar nuevamente con ella, quería pedirle perdón, pero a la vez se sentía inseguro, las últimas palabras que le había dirigido la castaña seguían dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza, trataba de darles el significado correcto.

La invitó a cenar, le contó lo sucedido con Sora y se disculpó, ella no dio señas de estar enojada con él, cosa que le causo un gran alivio, pasaron el resto de la cena hablando como si no hubiese pasado nada ese Domingo. La acompaño de regreso a su departamento, después de todo vivían a sólo tres pisos de distancia.

Fue en la entrada al departamento de la castaña donde tomó la decisión que desembocaría en su situación actual. Una parte de él le decía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no pudo detenerse. Se acercó a Mimi y, antes de que pudiese hacer algo, tomó su barbilla y la besó. No fue un beso apasionado, en realidad hasta se sintió un tanto torpe, pero sí estuvo cargado de cariño, ella se separó de él y tras unos segundos de silencio las lagrimas comenzaron brotar de sus ojos.

—Mimi... yo no pensé, lo siento, por favor— dijo rápidamente mientras se golpeaba mentalmente.

Pero tras estas palabras ella lo abrazó con fuerza, provocando en él una mezcla de culpa y confusión. Mimi le confesó lo que sintió por él en su juventud, lo que seguía sintiendo y le causaba tanto dolor. Ese día comenzaron su relación secreta.

Llevaron las cosas con calma, una comida juntos, una tarde en un parque, ver una película, cualquier excusa para verse y estar juntos servía. Recién al año de comenzada se atrevió a ir más allá de los besos y caricias ocasionales, todavía recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Mimi cuando ella le confesó que aún era virgen ó el extraño brillo en sus ojos cuando entró en ella por primera vez.

No todo era dulzura, pero eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, ya que si bien se querían, ella era capaz de ponerlo en su sitio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en especial cuando él estaba de mal humor. En Mimi no encontraba un alivio a sus pesares, como en un principio había tratado de convencerse, sino que era mucho más que eso, era con quien quería estar.

El único momento realmente malo en su relación fue cuando regresó de un viaje al espacio que duró cerca de dos años. La noche dos días antes del despegue había sido la mejor de toda su vida, Mimi estaba más nerviosa que él y eso causó que fuese más apasionada que nunca, llegando a perder la cuenta de las veces que había hecho el amor, porque eso era lo que hacían, no se trataba de sólo sexo, se entregaban al otro en cada beso, suspiro ó caricia. Cuando regresó al planeta, lo primero que quiso hacer fue ver a la castaña, pero ella se mostraba esquiva con él, hasta que fue a verla a su departamento en un horario en el que sabía la encontraría. Así conoció a Yoshiro, su hijo.

La voz de la azafata, anunciando su pronta llegada a Japón, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y le puso en frente su situación actual. Debía terminar de una vez por todas con todo esto, sabía que volvería a herir a Sora, pero era imposible que alguien no saliese lastimado emocionalmente de todo esto, él ya lo estaba, al igual que lo estaba Mimi.

* * *

Narumi seguía temblando en sus brazos, aunque ya no lloraba, por lo que esperó hasta que se calmara para hablar.

—Narumi, hija, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?— preguntó Sora con voz pausada.

—Desde... desde los diez— respondió con voz entrecortada la pelirroja menor, hundiendo su rostro en el espacio que hay entre el cuello y el hombro de su madre.

A Sora se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, nunca había querido dañar a su pequeña, pero ahora sentía que todos sus esfuerzos sólo lograron lo contrario. No entendía porque ella no había estallado antes, si prácticamente sabía de su relación con Taichi desde que esta hubiese comenzado.

—Yo... no dije nada porque vi que él te hacía feliz...— agregó su hija casi como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos—, también porque encontré esto— sacó una foto doblada desde una de sus mangas y se la entregó a Sora.

La pelirroja mayor desdobló la foto y se vio con su antiguo uniforme de fútbol, estaba acompañada por el castaño que hacia palpitar su corazón como si fuese una quinceañera, ambos tenían la ropa cubierta de barro y una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

—Narumi..., perdóname, yo nunca quise causarte daño. Tú te mereces algo mejor— dijo con voz apagada—, pero parece que siempre termino arruinándolo todo..., si quieres quedarte con tu...

Narumi se separó de ella y se quedo mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

—Los quiero a ambos— a pesar de que eran distantes, no podía negar el cariño que sentía hacia su padre—, pero me quiero quedar junto a ti, no voy a cambiar de opinión, además— se acerco nuevamente a su madre y la abrazó—, quiero ver cómo crece mi hermanito ó hermanita— le susurró al oído.

—Creo que lo mejor será ir a visitar a tus abuelos— dijo Sora tras unos minutos de tranquilizador silencio.

* * *

Mimi estaba horneando galletas cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento. No sabía la razón, pero comenzó a sentirse angustiada, hasta que el sonido del teléfono y la alejó de sus pensamientos. Caminó hacia el aparato y contestó, luego desearía no haberlo hecho. Ni bien colgó, sintió como se desmoronaba, tenía el corazón en un puño.

* * *

Se había cansado de llamar a Sora, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar ocupado. En un principio consideró que lo mejor sería hablar con ella en otro sitio, lejos de los oídos de Narumi. No podía dejar que sus nervios lo dominasen, eso habría sido más propio de Tai que de él, por lo que decidió armase de paciencia y esperar el momento justo para hacerlo.

* * *

Mientras subía las escaleras no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Yuudai.

Los dos estaban en su automóvil, el pelinegro iba a decirle algo que, según él era importante que supiese, cuando una patrulla pasó con las sirenas encendidas y lo interrumpió. Él bufo y le pidió que prosiguiera.

—No sé si Sora te habrá comentado algo de cuando esperaba a Narumi.

—Nunca ha querido hablar del tema.

Y él tampoco había querido presionarla a que lo hiciera, tampoco le daba mayor importancia, la quería con todo su ser y no quería ahondar en algo tan importante si ella no se sentía preparada.

—Veras, el embarazo de Sora no fue para nada tranquilo, con todo eso de inicialmente ocultárselo a Yamato y los largos periodos de ausencia por parte de él luego de que lo supiese.

—Di lo que tengas que decirme de una vez— dijo con un deje de enojo, no estaba de humor para escuchar cómo, el que hace muchos años consideró su mejor amigo, estuvo lejos de ella cuando más le hacía falta.

—Sora estuvo a punto de perder a Narumi— soltó Yuudai como si de una bomba se tratase.

Esas pocas palabras dejaron mudo al castaño.

—Ella estaba todo el día angustiada por como habían pasado las cosas, Takeru, Hikari y yo tratamos de ayudarla, pero nada lograba sacarla del estado depresivo en el que se encontraba. Un día me llamó, sonaba desesperada, fuimos a ver lo que sucedía y la encontramos en el suelo, nos dijo que sentía como si le hubiesen clavado algo en el vientre. Tai, casi tuvo un aborto por culpa de la tensión— agregó el pelinegro con voz seria.

No hablaron en todo el trayecto de regreso al departamento de su hermana, tampoco lo hicieron mientras subían las escaleras, pero cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento Tai no pudo seguir en silencio.

—Gracias por decirme todo esto.

Yuudai lo miró por unos segundos antes de que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, posó una mano en un hombro del castaño.

—Cuida a mi prima— fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar al departamento y dejarlo solo en el pasillo.

Ahora, estando frente a la puerta de la pelirroja, estaba sereno, no permitiría que su amada Sora volviese a sufrir de esa manera, lucharía por su felicidad y se esforzaría para ser el mejor padre, eso era lo que se merecía el bebé que crecía en ella.

Tocó el timbre y, mientras esperaba a que abrieran, se dedicó a pensar en ella. La puerta se abrió, pero, en vez de encontrase con Sora, se vio frente a Yamato.

—Hola, Taichi, acabo de llegar. Pasa, necesito hablar contigo.

* * *

**Gracias a ****MAZINGER-TAIORA por sus reviews de los capítulos anteriores.  
**

******Nos leemos luego.**


	8. Aviso

**Se que alguien estará esperando un nuevo capitulo de este fic, pero he estado muy ocupado como para dedicarle el tiempo que requiere. El caso es que agregué un fragmento al capítulo 7, este tiene bastante relevancia y es fundamental para lo que queda de historia.**

**PD: El fic esta cerca de su fin, solo haré un par de capítulos más, aunque no he decidido si ese numero considerara el epilogo que tengo pensado.**


End file.
